1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and method for monitoring a fluid level within a tank and for indicating when the fluid level within the tank has dropped below a predetermined minimum level.
2. Description of Related Art
Ross, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,037 B2, discloses an indicator for displaying either a low liquid level or a satisfactory liquid level condition existing within a tank. The indicator according to Ross, Jr. et al. includes a sensor for detecting the liquid level conditions, a photodetector for detecting an ambient dark condition, a pair of indicator lights for indicating either the low liquid level or satisfactory liquid level conditions, and electrical circuitry operable to illuminate one of the indicator lights upon detection of the ambient dark condition by the photodetector and detection of either the low liquid level condition or satisfactory liquid level condition by the sensor. The indicator according to Ross, Jr. et al. can be used in connection with outdoor LPG and heating oil tank applications.
As noted, one of the features of the indicator according to Ross, Jr. et al. is that the indicator lights are only illuminated when the photodetector determines that an ambient dark condition exists. Thus, an observer must be present during an ambient dark condition in order to observe the indicator lights. The indicator lights are not illuminated during daylight hours.
Another feature of the indicator according to Ross, Jr. et al. is that the indicator lights are mounted on one side of or are recessed within a display portion of the indicator. Thus, the observer must observe the indicator lights from a limited viewing angle in which the indicator lights can be seen.